En Multitud
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8] Las cosas se dieron así; ahora solo les quedaba aprender a conllevar los cambios… pero claro, no es como que se quejaran de eso. [YamaSoraMimi]
**Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8.**

Mi primera incursión en el poliamor. Yus. Here is me, testing the waters.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"En Multitud"**

 **(Las cosas se dieron así; ahora solo les quedaba aprender a conllevar los cambios… pero claro, no es como que se quejaran de eso.)**

* * *

Así como el verano del '99 fue uno de los más fríos en sus comienzos, el presente verano estaba resultando ser de los peores en sus memorias por todo lo contrario.

El calor era, simplemente, insoportable.

Sora solo quería llegar a su departamento y disfrutar del aire acondicionado; lo anticipaba con ansias, tanto que apenas pudo hacer una pausa para buscar sus llaves en lugar de ponerse a golpear la puerta.

No esperó encontrar el lugar estando tan, o más, sofocante que afuera.

—Dios…

Sintió una necesidad desesperante por quitarse la ropa, pero no pensaba tirarla por ahí; podía llegar a su cuarto antes de sucumbir a la tentación―el calor era tremendo, pero también lo era su voluntad. Se quitó los zapatos antes de adentrarse más en el departamento; desde la cocina escuchaba a Mimi tarareando una canción anglo que solo ella podía escuchar y en el living, Yamato tarareaba una de sus propias canciones―esas que marcaron su adolescencia.

Sonrió.

Jamás… imaginó estar donde estaba ahora― _cómo_ estaba ahora. Lo que sería un momento para satisfacer la curiosidad se había convertido en mucho más que eso; algo que aún no lograba etiquetar. No que lo intentara demasiado, poner una etiqueta; si bien a Sora le gustaba la certeza de saber qué rol tenía cada persona importante para ella en su vida, este era un aspecto que nunca lograba definir con satisfacción.

Yamato era _Yamato_ ; en algún punto después de conocerlo dejó de tener etiqueta en su mente, solo _era_. Pasado, presente y futuro. A veces sentía que era su principio y su fin. Era su rostro lo que conjuraba su mente cuando pensaba en su vida dentro de cincuenta años y sus ojos lo que deseaba ver al pensar en su último aliento. Eran sus manos las que le despojaban de sus pensamientos y le arrebataban el aliento, su cuerpo el que la llenaba de esa sensación de completa satisfacción―y saberse _pertenecer_. Sus brazos y su sonrisa―era lo único que la llenaba de paz.

Yamato era, simplemente, su final feliz.

Con cuidado, sin emitir ruidos innecesarios, Sora caminó lentamente hacia la habitación. No quiso interrumpir lo que cada uno hacía―más que eso, Sora no quería que Mimi se distrajera en la cocina, la última vez no había sido _nada_ lindo.

Entrar a la habitación no fue más aliviador, el lugar estaba igual de sofocante, aunque al estar los ventanales abiertos ayudaba un poco. El viento, si bien no muy fresco, ayudaba en algo. Rápidamente, se quitó su blusa y su pantalón, y al fin con un suspiro de alivio, se arrojó sobre la cama.

Mimi, inesperadamente, había caído en la misma categoría de sin etiquetar que Yamato. Era _Mimi_ , y quizás siempre lo fue para ella. Sus sonrisas la llenaban de ternura inmensurable, sus caricias de un deseo inexplicable. Era excitante y reconfortante, el saber que _aquí_ había alguien que no solo se resguardaba en la intuición―que la _tocaba_ así, sin necesidad de memorizarla, porque sabía. Alguien que ella tampoco _necesitaba_ memorizar, estaba todo ahí.

Mimi era como una dosis de adrenalina constante.

Con él se hundía en un mar infinito de promesas y para siempres, se ahogaba en sueños cumplidos y los que se cumplirán; con ella era como salir a respirar el tan necesitado aire que le hacía falta, a la incertidumbre y libre de desear lo prohibido.

Podía _(claro que podía)_ ser feliz con uno o con el otro, de eso nunca tuvo dudas; sin embargo, prefería no tener que elegir.

Ahora, como nunca, Sora se sabía codiciosa y los quería a ambos; quería la dinámica que habían construido en estos últimos meses, con todos sus tropiezos de por medio―con los días que se la pasaban enredados en las sabanas o los momentos donde la tranquilidad reinaba a su alrededor, cada uno ocupado en sus deberes personales pero disfrutando de la compañía de los otros. Quería las risas y las discusiones y las lágrimas, quería la complicidad y la pasión que compartía con Yamato, quería la picardía y la frescura que tenía con Mimi, y más que nada quería verlos a ellos terminar de cementar el lazo que estaban creando que no la tenía a ella de por medio, para terminar de cerrar esta relación que los había tomado por sorpresa después de una simple proposición nacida de la curiosidad.

Lo quería todo y estaba realmente dispuesta a llevarse al mundo por delante para conseguirlo.

Soltó un largo suspiró; de repente se sentía con mucha pereza, que pensó seriamente en posponer el anuncio de su llegada y la ducha de agua fría que había pensado en tomar. La brisa había dejado de filtrarse en la habitación, y de no ser porque en serio no le apetecía moverse, Sora ya estaría viendo que había pasado con el aire acondicionado. Cerró los ojos, usó su brazo para bloquear la luz del sol que aún se filtraba por sus parpados y suspiró.

Entonces, cuando estuvo lista para relajarse por completo, sintió la cama tambalearse levemente ante el peso del recién llegado. La cama cedió a cada lado de su cabeza, y un par de muslos presionaron contra los costados de sus caderas; ya sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que la tenía prisionera, quemándola. Un par de labios se abrían paso por su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

Sora no perdió tiempo en besar esos labios tan pronto como estuvieron al alcance de su boca.

―Mmm…

El gemido pudo ser suyo, o no, a Sora no le importaba, pero si lamentó el termino del beso; quitó su brazo de sus ojos. Mimi tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas pero sonreía con esa característica picardía que nunca fallaba en acelerarle el corazón.

Ahora. Especialmente ahora.

―¿Pensaste que tu llegada pasaría desapercibida?

La pelirroja rio un poco, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos, prefiriendo enredar sus dedos en los mechones de cabello de Mimi que rosaban sus mejillas. Dándoles un pequeño tirón, Sora no tuvo que hacer nada más para dar a entender sus intenciones. No tuvo una negativa, pero antes de poder disfrutar de un segundo beso, el sonido de una palmada hizo eco al mismo tiempo que Mimi dejó escapar un pequeño grito de protesta y caía junto a ella en la cama.

No alcanzó a reaccionar, o siquiera mirar a un lado, ya que la imponente figura de Yamato la estaba presionando contra el colchón y sus labios le arrebataban cualquier pensamiento coherente que hubiera tenido.

Esta vez no había duda de quién era el gemido cuando el rubio se alejó, sentándose a su lado, opuesto a Mimi, quien―ahora que prestaba atención―lo miraba indignada.

―Animal ―le reclamó, mientras sobaba su trasero.

Sora se incorporó al fin, moviéndose un poco más atrás para poder verlos sin problemas, y solo entonces procesó lo que estaba pasando; no pudo evitar reír un poco.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó.

―Debió verlo venir ―respondió el rubio, inclinando su cabeza a un lado; una de sus manos subió por el brazo de la pelirroja, jugueteando con el sujetador―. Rompió las reglas; era su castigo.

―¿Qué reglas? ―preguntó Mimi, aún más indignada.

―Nada de _diversión_ a menos que estemos los tres presentes ―dijo Yamato―. Y fue tu idea.

―Ahh ―Sora se mordió el labio y luego sonrió algo apenada―. Bueno, Mimi no tuvo toda la culpa.

―Cierto ―dijo la aludida, sonriendo de medio lado―, Sora se veía demasiado tentadora para esperar a que llegaras e instigó el segundo beso, o lo que hubiera sido el segundo―una pausa―. Merece una palmada en su lindo trasero.

Dicho eso, Mimi sujetó sus manos y jaló hasta que sus pechos estuvieran presionándose, piel con piel; solo entonces se percató de lo poco que vestía la chica, un short diminuto y el top de uno de sus bikinis. Justo cuando la solución al sofocante calor se presentó, las manos de Yamato, deslizándose por sus piernas y ascendiendo sin impedimentos a su trasero le descarrilaron los pensamientos. Mimi tampoco le ayudaba, muy entusiasmada en soltar el sujetador antes de quitárselo; Sora, claro, no podía quedarse atrás, y rápidamente se desató el bikini que sostenía el busto de la castaña.

Entonces sintió un cuerpo presionar desde atrás, el elástico de sus bragas se alejaban de sus caderas, y Yamato mordía su oreja antes de susurrar palabras que le inyectaron fuego a sus venas:

―Hoy es tu turno estar en el medio…

Toda la tensión acumulada, sin embargo, quedó en suspensión; la alarma contra incendios comenzó a chillar y los tres se percataron del olor a quemado que se filtraba dentro de la habitación.

―¡La comida!

Con un leve empujón, Mimi hizo que ella y Yamato cayeran de espaldas, mientras corría hacia la cocina. Por varios segundos, ambos permanecieron algo desorbitados, pero entonces Yamato pareció decidir continuar con lo que hacían; Sora no tardó en reaccionar, golpeando ligeramente sus manos.

―Nada de eso hasta que Mimi esté presente, Yamato ―dijo, tratando de reprocharlo, pero su sonrisa la traicionaba―. Tú lo dijiste, ¿no?

El rubio hizo un puchero, poniéndose cómodo sobre la cama mientras ella caminaba en busca de algo que vestir—algo similar a lo que usaba Mimi, preferentemente con menos tela porque en serio que el calor ya podía con ella.

—Podrías quedarte con lo que tienes puesto.

Sora hizo una pausa, se giró sobre sus talones y llevó sus manos a las caderas. Su propuesta, pensó mientras observaba como Yamato se removía inquieto sobre las mantas, tenía mérito.

—Podría —dijo, enderezando su espalda, hombros atrás, y esperó.

Yamato no decepcionó.

— _Merde_ —gruñó, se puso de pie y por varios segundos la miró fijamente; soltó otro gruñido, este mas lastimoso—. Ustedes me volverán loco.

Sora rio.

—Créeme cuando te digo, el sentimiento es mutuo… por todos lados.

El sonido de un estruendoso golpe desde la cocina fue indicio suficiente para saber que su ayuda era necesaria.

La pelirroja obvió la búsqueda de algo que vestir, razonando que, estando en su hogar y tras puertas cerradas, podía caminar desnuda si así lo quisiera. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, calmada y preparándose para lo que encontraría en la cocina, pero al pasar junto a Yamato, este la sorprendió dándole una palmada en su trasero.

No pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios.

―Por romper las reglas ―dijo él, una sonrisa de triunfo abriéndose paso en su rostro, y luego se escabulló hacia la cocina.

Soltando un pequeño quejido, Sora no tuvo más que concordar con la acotación que Mimi había hecho momentos atrás.

―Animal…

 **.**

La comida se había salvado, pero Sora no esperaba menos de Mimi, aun cuando la mesa de la cocina había sufrido las consecuencias. Y con el aire acondicionado averiado, no les quedó otra más que abrir todas las ventanas para que entrara la brisa, y sentarse en el living a comer… la nueva invención de Mimi, que a pesar de verse algo sospechosa, olía y sabía bien.

―Pagaré por eso ―dijo Mimi, entre bocados―. En serio.

―No te preocupes ―dijo Yamato, mientras miraba con detención la comida en su plato; como alguien que prefería la comida más tradicional (o mejor dicho, la combinación de ingredientes de forma relativamente tradicional), el rubio siempre inspeccionaba lo que Mimi preparaba antes de comerlo―. Todos vivimos aquí, todos aportaremos para pagar eso.

―Solo lo dices porque reparar el aire acondicionado, _que tú averiaste_ , costará más ―le rebatió Mimi, lanzándole una mirada que bordeaba en el reproche al verlo empujar ciertos alimentos a la orilla de su plato.

―Por supuesto ―concedió Yamato, sin remordimientos, y luego volteó a darle una lastimosa mirada a Sora para que esta aceptara lo que había separado de los alimentos; Sora no pudo negarse.

―Que quisquilloso eres ―refunfuñó Mimi, lanzándole una patada que falló cuando Yamato se inclinó hacia Sora para darle lo que no quería comer; entonces dirigió el reproche a la pelirroja―: ¡Sora! Debes dejar de consentirlo así.

Entonces, la respuesta a Mimi salió de ambos, en estéreo:

―Por supuesto.

La castaña lanzó otra patada, que Yamato esquivó sin dificultad mientras Sora reía de una inexplicable dicha que la llenó por completo.

―Él no es el único consentido, Mimi ―dijo la pelirroja, dándole una sonrisa que dejó a la aludida con la cara colorada; Yamato rio, acomodándose mejor a su lado―. De hecho, el consentir se volvió algo común aquí… de todos nosotros.

Y de pronto, la comida ya no fue lo más importante―se sintió el cambio, la tensión subió casi al punto de poder tocarla.

Metafóricamente.

Yamato dejó su plato sobre la mesa de centro, ignoró las protestas de Mimi cuando le quitó el plato de las manos―el plato de Sora terminó en la mesa de centro no mucho después.

La expresión de confusión de Mimi era enternecedora, un sentimiento algo dispar con el infierno que rugía dentro de Sora, porque ella no esperó a que Yamato tomara la iniciativa―alzándose en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que él sujetaba la mano de Mimi y jalaba, la pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la comprensión en el rostro de la castaña cuando Yamato se irguió para recibir su beso.

Escuchó, a lo lejos, un gemido que definitivamente no era suyo; sintió una delicada mano entrelazarse con la suya, la que no estaba ocupada tirando levemente de los cabellos de Yamato para hacer que inclinara su cabeza un poco más a un lado, un poco más atrás… Sus labios, su ser, demasiado enfocados en ese beso que lo consumía todo―

Otra mano, está más grande y áspera, tomó posesión de la única prenda de vestir y la deslizó hasta sus muslos―un grito ahogado, Yamato se tragó un gemido y luego otro, hasta que Sora despegó sus labios porque necesitaba _aire_.

Porque una tercera mano, de nuevo pequeña y delicada, se coló entre sus piernas y la hacía ver estrellas; Sora presionó su frente contra el cuello del rubio y dejó escapar otro―de muchos―gemidos. La mano que previamente jugaba con los cabellos de Yamato, que se congeló momentos atrás, cobró vida y comenzó un lento descenso por su pecho hasta llegar a esos molestos pantalones. Sintió un par de labios presionar contra su hombro y de reojo alcanzó a ver a su adorado rubio dar la atención que los labios de Mimi anhelaban.

La pelirroja no perdió más tiempo y metió su mano en los pantalones, tirando y tirando, y pensando que ya era hora que toda la ropa desapareciera por completo. Pero entonces dejó de pensar; la mano de Yamato―que hasta entonces había permanecido quieta en su muslo izquierdo―se aventuró hacia su trasero, sin pena ni duda, y junto con la mano de Mimi, aun entre sus piernas, la hicieron presa de una ola de placer que no alcanzó a llegar al clímax pero fue suficiente para que ambos la dejaran donde la querían.

Cómo la querían.

Recostada sobre la alfombra, temblando y con la pasión quemándola por dentro, Sora trató de recuperar el aliento. Sobre ella, Mimi sujetaba sus hombros con firmeza, pupilas dilatadas y jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Detrás de la castaña, Yamato terminaba de remover la única prenda que faltaba por ser removida―y cómo fue, que no se diera cuenta cuando ellos se despojaron de sus ropas cuando siempre, siempre ponía atención, porque le gustaba verlos mientras lo hacían; una lástima, que estuviera así de sensible a caer presa del placer―y no tardó en colocar uno de sus bronceados muslos sobre su pálido hombro.

Ese contraste, siempre le fascinó verlo.

Y en estéreo―la ironía no pasaba de Sora―se le recordó.

―Hoy… es tu turno… de estar en el medio…

 **.**

Después, Sora recordaría la noticia que debía darles. Después, comenzaría a pensar _cómo_ dar esa noticia, cómo podría seguir con esta vida que armaron entre sí. Después, pensaría en lo poco que le importaba la opinión del resto de la gente―cuando todo se supiera, cuando ella decidiera ser egoísta y se aferrase a lo que más amaba.

Después.

Ahora, solo se dedicaría a disfrutar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

I hope. Espero no haberlo estropeado :P.

¡Gracias por leer~~~~~!


End file.
